


Little Prince

by Monmonmoiru



Series: Malec Week 2017 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Gen, Malec Week, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monmonmoiru/pseuds/Monmonmoiru
Summary: May 8th Day 3:  Back to the Middle ages.Kings, princes, knights, lords and more. Take Malec out of 2000 and back into the settings of 1100 – 1500 B.C





	Little Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I have a writer block for this one so I'm just gonna keep this short lol. 
> 
> As always, thank you for anyone who read, like and comment!  
> (Please tell me, of course only if you want to, if there are any mistakes I made!)

"Who are you?"

 

Startled by the voice, the thief quickly turns away from the giant window that is his escape way with a hand already on the hilt of his dagger, ready to strike. In front of him is the little prince, rubbing his sleepy eye with his cute, chubby hand. Letting out a sigh of relief, the thief stands straight, trying to bring up his best friendly smile. He then kneels to his level and says, "Hello there, my name is Magnus."

 

As if it is a custom he's used to, the boy holds out his hand to shake, and Magnus shakes it. "Nice to meet you, Magnus! I'm Alexander Gideon Lightwood and I'm five years old! You haven't told me your age though. What is your age?"

 

Raising an amused eyebrow, the thief answers, "I'm twelve years old." Here, he pauses for a bit. "So, Alexander huh? Then you are the little prince of Idris, am I correct?" The boy nods excitedly at that. "Well then, little prince, nice to meet you."

 

The boy scrunches his nose in annoyance. "Don't call me little prince. People around me call me Alec," Before Magnus can anything, he continues, "but you can call me Alexander. I like to hear it with your voice... you are also very pretty." Magnus blushes slightly at those words.

 

 _"My, how charming can this little prince be? Just wait until he is all grown up"_ Magnus thinks before he replies, "Why, thank you, Alexander. I-" The thief is interrupted by the sound of guards shouting at the far end of the of the hallway. Quickly looking at the prince, he gives him a fond smile and says, "I'm sorry but our conversation has to be cut short here by those rude guards. Now you go back to your room and sleep and I'll go my way." When he steps on the window sill, Magnus feels a tug. Glancing back over his shoulder, he sees Alec holding the end of his hooded cape.

 

"Will I see you again?" The little prince asks innocently.

 

Seeing the guards heading toward their way, the thief's patience is running thin. "Maybe, maybe not. We will see. Now, goodbye Alexander!"

 

And he is gone, leaving behind the confused prince who is later crowded by his family and the guards, asking him if he's alright.

 

"Magnus..." He whispers, ignoring all of those questions.

 --------------------------------------------------------------

Fourteen years has passed and they never cross path with each other once. Growing up, Alec learns that Magnus is the infamous thief of Idris, and yet, he can never forget the image of the kind young thief he met years ago.

 

One day, when he is having a stroll around the town the meadow close to the town, Alec meets a familiar face.

 

"Hello, little prince." The owner of that familiar face says with a gentle smile on his face.

 

"Magnus?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone want a back story as to why Magnus is a thief at such a young age?


End file.
